


Reminiscence

by MorbidWorld



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Canon death of a character, Gen, angst but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidWorld/pseuds/MorbidWorld
Summary: Ky pays a visit to an old friend—a father figure.He speaks, and speaks without waiting for an answer, hoping that, wherever he is, he'll be proud of how his life has turned out.





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> "In front of the populace, I shall be a shield from the storm and a rock of support."   
> — Holy Knight oath.

"I must admit, while I'm most certainly not happy about the whole ordeal we had to face, I'm also quite grateful for it, in an odd way.

After all, all hardships aside, it allowed me to reunite with my wife... I cannot express with words how much joy I felt the moment I caught side of her after all those years... I wish she hadn't awoken only to find us in a pinch, but rather to the sight of a world free of prejudice with equality to all species.

I suppose things won't always go our way, nonetheless... I'm aware the road ahead of us to reach that level of understanding is still very long, but this is the one I picked by my own hand, I shall make sure to oversee it till the very end.

... I'm rambling, aren't I?

So much to express happiness... I can't help it, my pen has always been mightier than my sword, I don't wish to underestimate my ability with the last, either.

To conclude;

I'm glad.  
Very much so, to enjoy the little time I have with my family.  
Drinking tea and discussing with Dizzy, whenever I can, she's as curious as ever, still eager to catch up with everything she has missed while sleeping. There might not be the most pleasant topics at times, but there's a lot of room for conversation, enough to keep her entertained at least.

Sin, though... We're still having... Issues, he calls me "Dad" more often now, but that rebellious side of his is still very much present, it seems that Sol has been teaching him the least inadequate things, but that's good.

I'd rather want him to grow up as a man free of duty, I want him to enjoy the freedom and youth I could not.

I'm sure you'll understand.

... It's late now, and I'm sure that so is the amount of paperwork in my desk, I'm afraid I'll have to leave you for the day.

I shall pass by again soon, Commander."

Followed by his _report_ , he set down a small bouquet of flowers, many of them, collected and arranged by Dizzy herself, right in front of where they had decided to set Kliff's grave.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything GG related... I was thinking about making this something more sweet—a letter directed at Dizzy based on a headcanon I have.
> 
> But this idea seemed a bit more appealing, Kliff really needs more love and spotlight.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed, as always, enjoy!


End file.
